User talk:TheHandsomePlant
Another polish guy in this wiki?! OMG! But ironically, you can say something english enough. Popcorn-Pult wearing Steel Force and Steel Wall, fighting with pigs and being ready for action with Pineapple, Magnet-Shroom and Red as Paladin Link to PvZ2 Obb file? -The Igneous Cabbge (talk) 16:13, August 16, 2014 (UTC) hi so what did you want to tell me here? Scratchcat520 (talk) 19:31, August 28, 2014 (UTC)scratchcat520 Chat We can talk on chat about the OBB. - Xenons (talk) 10:13, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Xenons Hey, TheHandsomePlant! How's The Nightmare Before Festivius (the custom EZ you were going to make for me) coming along? PVZBronyGod (talk) 14:57, November 26, 2014 (UTC)PVZBronyGod pp.dat Yeah, I can. But what is your version? "row" or "na"? I have the "row" one. - Xenons (talk) 07:25, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Xenons pp.dat 2 There you go: https://www.sendspace.com/file/7n4r7x Xenons (talk) 15:14, September 8, 2014 (UTC) You are welcome! Xenons (talk) 15:27, September 8, 2014 (UTC) TheZombiemelon (talk) 22:47, September 23, 2014 (UTC) I think everybody is dead?! Guhahahawahahaha! Dude once I played with you again let's go play Garden Ops you and me only Creekee11 (talk) 03:16, October 4, 2014 (UTC) ;D It's ok no biggies.Why?I just played with you the right time why again?because I let my cousin play first while you're away.Creekee11 (talk) 13 ;47, October 5, 2014 (UTC) How the heck did you add bytes to the obb?! THATS IMPOSSIBLE!...TELL PLEASE ; _ ; THIS IS A NEW LEVEL FOR ME. The Zombie Expertise (talk) 18:20, October 15, 2014 (UTC) You have no idea how much hate i have in my mind after that message... But arcade go was able to! http://youtu.be/cuNai1YJEKk?t=4m1s The Zombie Expertise (talk) 20:00, October 15, 2014 (UTC) See you in Garden Warfare dude....... Man you rarely play now?Creekee11 (talk) 13:48, October 19, 2014 (UTC) I'm not serious saying this and ahm don't feel sorry ABOUT IT ::DCreekee11 (talk) 01:20, October 21, 2014 (UTC) CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME IF THE BEACH WAVE PART 2 HAS UPDATED YET???!!! NO ONE WILL ANSWER ME ON THE FORUM! Nat101a (talk) 23:24, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Editing gem costs Hi, I just figured out how to change homing thitsle's cost in gems for IOS. I don't have an android device so I don't know if this will work on android. You need to look for a file called magento.json or something like that in your file manager. Then open it with HxD or another hex editor. Go to: www.binaryhexconverter.com/decimal-to-hex-converter and type the new gem cost (must be lower than 255) on that website and convert it to hex. Go back to HxD, press crtl+R and replace all "24 6D" with "24 {the new gem cost in hex}". For example, to make homing thistle cost 10 gems, replace all "24 6D" with "24 0A". After that, replace the original magento.json file with the edited one. Make sure you turn off your internet connection before launching the game otherwise the gem cost will be back to 109. Ganrash (talk) 13:51, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Pizzachu (talk) 12:29, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Random question. But, did you know somebody messed with your profile page earlier? Just checking. P.S. NP fixed it, if you didn't know. Thwarting My Current Predicament With PvZ2C What "dangerous" thing did I post?! The only thing I changed was the number of levels on the Main Frostbite Caves Page! I DID NOT post anything "dangerous"! Just stop, is it REALLY that big of a deal? SlyRy5241 (talk) 13:51, February 20, 2015 (UTC)SlyRy5241 Oh. One of your comments said that I posted a "dangerous" comment. I just wasn't sure what you meant by that.SlyRy5241 (talk) 14:14, February 20, 2015 (UTC)SlyRy5241 I don't know how Johnnytuan (talk) 05:55, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Hello! SquashCake (talk) 15:43, March 27, 2015 (UTC)SquashCake hi im a newbie can u teach me about how this wiki works? i really thank you Brimestone the puppet master (talk) 21:10, April 9, 2015 (UTC)brimestone the puppet master ''' RE: Paid content hacks How do you make a word bubble? SquashCake (talk) 00:24, April 26, 2015 (UTC)SquashCake I already did that Java Java is different from JavaScript. You can get it here: http://www.java.com I also recommend getting my new OBBPatcher (check my user page), as it has a GUI and some basic error-checking. 1Zulu (talk) 18:53, June 11, 2015 (UTC) can you give us gameplay of soft released update today? Can you take photos of Lost City Part 2 gameplay in pvz2, please? Andreelikespvz Teh Chicken eater! (talk) 19:49, June 25, 2015 (UTC) OBB Modification There's metadata further up in the file telling it what the size of an RTON should be. When you modify the RTON without modifying this metadata, then it will have problems. I think I can get it to work if I modify the metadata as well. I haven't tested it yet, but I will soon... After I'm done doing the textures. 1Zulu (talk) 09:12, June 26, 2015 (UTC) You cannot... Modified file It looks like the file you sent me is exactly the same as the original. What happened you tried to patch that it? 1Zulu (talk) 22:11, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Modified file, Part 2 Sorry, I meant to say ''"it looks like the file you sent me is exactly the same '''SIZE as the original."'' If it worked well, what do you need me for? I thought you wanted to edit the file in such a way that the resulting size is different. Or did I misunderstand you? 1Zulu (talk) 23:08, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Modified file, Part 3 Yeah, that's what I meant by the request on the thread. Can you provide me a file where you make whatever modifications you actually want to make, without worrying about the number of letters zombies have? Let's just start with that: a modified level where the plants and zombies get changed to have arbitrary amount of letters, (but don't change how many of them are there just yet) eg: * fumeshroom => wallnut * dark_armor1 => beach_gargantuar * etc Edit the plants and zombies to have whatever number of letters you want (by adding or removing bytes). And then I'll try to patch that into the game. 1Zulu (talk) 23:19, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Waves I made a fun roleplay! http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:383033 Note: You MUST post pictures at every reply. Papalouiesbiggestfan (talk) 17:30, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Resolution adjustment As far as I know the resolution used by PvZ2 is determined by the resolution of your device. Try changing that 1Zulu (talk) 22:37, July 4, 2015 (UTC) 3.8.1 Support Check reply #309 on the OBBPatcher thread: Thread:382053#309 Also, can you confirm your OBB is numbered 100 and not 101? Because I got 101. 1Zulu (talk) 22:40, July 23, 2015 (UTC) PVZ2C data Unfortunately as I told you before, my luck had me waste 40K gems but I still didn't get all Sky City plants to Level 4; only 3 of them. Also, Elctric Blueberry is still left at Level 2. If you don't mind, since you have all plants upgraded at 10K gems (at a much lesser cost than me), can you give me your version of the data please? I kinda don't want my extra 30K wasted gems to remain wasted. Can you consider? TheGollddMAN (talk) 12:55, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Chinese Endurian Do you have Endurian in your game? If so, can you make some zoomed in gifs of his abilities at Level 2,3 and 4 (if you have upgraded him that is)? The ones we have now is very bad quality and urgently needs replacement. TheGollddMAN (talk) 19:40, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Regarding PvZ2C Okay, I understand about your situation. Perhaps Iater down the road, a better quality Chinese Endurian picture will pop up. Btw, about that 1.6.0 apk, do you have a link for that? I don't know where you saw it but I can give it a try. Thanks TheGollddMAN (talk) 21:21, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 19:21, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Personally i think... ...You are handsome Also, if you hate parasol zombie, you should also hate excavator zombie! Nehuenloco (talk) 19:20, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Nehuen